The present disclosure relates to a lockable hinge for a saw blade guard, particularly to a lockable hinge for a circular saw blade guard, and more particularly to a lockable hinge for a green circular saw blade guard.
It is well established that saws having circular blades (hereinafter, “circular saws”) present a danger to operators. Namely, any contact by the operator with the saw blade while the saw blade is rotating can cause serious injury. To remedy the danger associated with circular saw blades, blade guards are disposed over an exposed portion of the circular blade.
Generally, blade guards are mounted over the circular saw blade to cover an upper portion of the circular blade. The upper portion of the circular blade is the portion that is not in placed in contact with a surface or article that is to be cut. To allow for servicing or replacement of the circular blade, blade guards may employ a second blade guard portion hingedly or rotatably secured to a first blade guard portion that is rigidly secured to a frame of the circular saw. Such a configuration allows for the blade guard to be opened and closed by rotating the second blade guard portion, about a hinge, relative to the first blade guard portion.
Heavy circular saws, such as green saws for cutting wet concrete, have large circular blades that may require a blade guard formed of a thick metal. In such assemblies, the blade guard may be very heavy, and as such may present a risk to an operator when opened. Nevertheless, conventional blade guard hinges do not secure the second blade guard portion when the second blade guard portion is in the opened position, e.g., rotated upward, relative to the first blade guard portion.